punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Don Flamenco
Don Flamenco made two appearances on the 1987 Nintendo Entertainment System game'' Mike Tysons Punch Out,'' first as the initial opponent in the Major Circuit and later as #2 ranked opponent in the World Circuit. Don Flamenco has also appeared in a Topps trading card series. The music played at the beginning of a match with him is an excerpt from the Overture of Bizet's opera Carmen. Don is known for also being the fighter for whom it can take the shortest time to knockout, at 15 seconds, though this only works the first time the player faces Don Flamenco. The first Don Flamenco, like Von Kaiser, can be knocked out by alternating left and right punches to the face until he falls down. Like Piston Hondo and Mr. Sandman, he can dodge your uppercuts if attempted at an inaproppriate time (e.g. when he is not throwing a punch). Appearances ''Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream'' (1987–1990) Flamenco is a Palette Swap of Glass Joe. He is a one-trick opponent when Little Mac first encounters him at the beginning of the Major Circuit. He tauntingly persuades Mac into punching him. When Mac does, Flamenco unleashes his large Flamingo Uppercut that can reduce Mac's health bar by about one-third. It is possible to dodge the uppercut, if Mac dodges quickly enough. After an uppercut, you can use alternating left and right jabs to make a combo until you KO Flamenco, though to do this you must pace your attacks. This trick will often give you a TKO in Round 1, if executed correctly. Also, after knocking him done once, there is an easy way to gain a star punch. Just as he stands up, punching him in the stomach will give you a star. This can be done over and over, which can lead to a Round 1 TKO. Later in the game, Flamenco reappears, late in the World Circuit. Flamenco now has additional techniques (faster versions of Glass Joe's hook and jab) and doesn't always do his Tango Uppercut when he taunts Mac to incite him. At the start of his fights, Flamenco dances with a rose in his mouth to the overture from Carmen (a.k.a. "The Bullfighter's Song"), an opera set in Spain, then shows off with a vicious uppercut. ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) In the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, it is shown that he was a bullfighter who used his uppercuts to take down bulls and would give a rose to beautiful women in the crowd. But beware, he is very concerned about his hair, however, for it is actually a toupee. If it is knocked off, he loses his cool and goes on a rampage until he knocks you down. He seems to be tossed various items from the crowd, including perfume and roses. Red roses fly off his head when he is punched. His voice is provided by Spanish voice actor Juan Amador Pulido. He has several attacks and is the hardest to defeat thus far. he has three uppercuts his tango uppercut, his Carmen Mi Amor uppercut, and his rampage uppercut. His Rose Flurry, which in Title Defense, he claps three times in a order such as he claps left, then right, then right, means he'll swing left, then right, then right again. It's also noted that he only starts doing combos after he gets knocked out the 2nd and 4th time. Attacks: *Carmen Mi Amor: A delayed uppercut. Counter for a star. Translation for Carmen Mi Amor: "Carmen, My love!". "Carmen" is most likely the blonde girl that appears in the middle of the fourth panel of Don's intro. *Tango uppercut: A fast uppercut which he uses whenever he gets up from a knockdown. Counter for a star. *Jab: Clapping, he throws a jab. Block and counterattack for a star, or counter the jab.(Which is tougher) *Ole Hook: He throws a hook,which could be ducked or dodges to the right. Counter for a star. *Rose Flurry: Don unleashes 3 hooks in the opposite direction of Ole. Dodge to the left 3 times, then hit him for a star. *Rampage uppercut:Similar to the Carmen Mi Amor uppercut; counter for a star. Used only after he loses his toupee. 'Infinite combo trick:' After finishing a stun combo (or counter a punch or punching him while he has lost his toupee) alternate delayed right jab and delayed left hook to knock him down. The trick works with alternate punches. The infinite combo trick is different in title defense. Instant KD Trick: For a instant KD, you need three stars before he performs his Rose Flurry. Dodge all three in the right direction, then when he's exausted, star punch him. He'll get knocked down regardless of how much life he has. This also works in Title Defense, you just need to be on your toes and dodge in different directions. Instant KO trick: Little Mac can not get hit at all if the trick is to even work. All Little Mac must do is wait until Flamenco taunts him, and then counter Flamenco's tango uppercut with a left hook (be careful because the Carmen Mi Amor Uppercut is delayed), and then let Flamenco have it with the infinite combo trick (just frame input of the right jab and the left hook) to knock him down. After Flamenco gets up, intercept his comeback tango uppercut with a well-timed left hook for another star and then let Flamenco have it with the star punch. Provided that Mac didn't get hit, has at least 2 stars, and did the infinite combo trick correctly, he should be able to win the match by an RSCH. Glitch: Provided you have three stars and want extra stars, dodge only two of Don Flamenco's Rose Flurry hooks, then star punch him as he's performing his third hook. Surprisingly, he gets knocked down, regardless of how much life he has. When he gets up, counter his punch, then jab. Apparently, he will not block, and you will not only stun Don, but you also get a second star, which is given to you when Don's tired from his Rose Flurry. This also works in Title Defense. If you manage to break Don Flamenco's toupee (gathering three stars and performing the triple-star uppercut after dodging the Rose Flurry) and knock him down the first or second time, it will happen that, after Flamenco gets up and you hit him enough times, it will play the clip in which Flamenco's toupee miraculously reappears, flying off his head. Title Defense Mode Don Flamenco returns in Title Defense with much darker clothes and black eyeliner (due to his defeat to Little Mac) and a completely new attack scheme to defeat Little Mac and win the Champion's Belt. This time around, he can dodge and counter Mac's counter-counter. His "Rose Flurry" combo can now be up to five moves, hitting from either the left or right sides. But also his combos could be the end of you, for now he does it much faster. He does combos more often; he starts to do them either after his 1st or 2nd knockdown.To make him dizzy, you still have to dodge to the proper side for each punch in the combo. This time, black roses fly off Don Flamenco's head when punched after dodging a punch. Also, once Little Mac knocks Don Flamenco down once, he will start using a "Twirling-Backhand" punch (You can block and counter for a star here), and once he is knocked down twice, he will start doing combinations of his normal punches. In his new montage, he is seen angrily and tearfully ripping up a poster of Little Mac, before proceeding to lift weights to train for a rematch. Your main concern is when you knock Don's toupee off because while Flamenco will still do his tango uppercuts, his "Ole" hooks are faster and difficult to dodge. The only way to best Flamenco in Title Defense is the Infinite Combo Trick (see Infinite Combo Trick herein), consisting of jabs and hooks of just-frame input. You can't win the match by an RSCH this time around, so go for a TKO by all means necessary. Attacks: *Carmen Mi Amor: A delayed uppercut. Counter for a star. *Tango uppercut: A fast uppercut which he uses whenever he gets up from a knockdown. Counter for a star. *Jab: Clapping, he throws a jab. Block and counterattack for a star, or counter the jab.(Which is tougher) *Ole Hook: He throws a hook,which could be ducked or dodges to the right. Counter for a star. *Rose Flurry: Don unleashes up to 5 hooks in the opposite direction of Ole. Dodge to the directions indicated by his claps, then hit him for a star.You can land 6 hits instead of 5 this time. *Rampage uppercut:Similar to the Carmen Mi Amor uppercut; counter for a star. Used only after he loses his toupee, or after the Ole Hook. *Twirling-Backhand: A strong backhand punch.Block and counterattack his attack for a star. *Carmen Mi Amor Combo: After the uppercut, Don will do a left Twirling-Backhand. *Ole Combo: After the hook, a rampage uppercut will be performed. *Rampage Hook: A superfast hook that is impossible to counter and near-impossible to duck. He will do 2 at once, and getting hit by the 1st will leave you vulnerable to the 2nd. Infinite combo trick: The trick is slightly different from contender mode. Do as you would normally except at the end land a delayed left hook if he is on the left side or a delayed right jab if he is on the right side and then throw a delayed left hook. From now on you alternate between two delayed jabs and a delayed hook (depending on what side he is on). If you countered his Tango Uppercut/Carmen Mi Amor Uppercut, you need to earn a star or the just-frame infinite chain trick won't work. You MUST make full use of this trick if for any reason Flamenco loses his toupee, as the fight will get harder if you don't know how to do this trick. Exhibition challenges Challenger: # Knock Don's toupee off in Round 1!! # TKO or KO Don in a round where he has not thrown more then 3 punches! # Find 6 different ways to earn Stars. Title Defense: # Win the fight and NEVER get hit after knocking Don's toupee off! # Win the fight and dodge EVERY hook in Don's Rose Flurry ( 3 hook Combo). # Knock Don Flamenco down in under 40 seconds! Personality In Punch-Out!! (Wii), he appears as a ladies' man, giving a rose to a woman (Could possibly be Carmen) in the audience. In Contender, he appears to be very laid back, as his constant smiling is evident of this. However, he appears more aggressive and bitter about his defeat when he returns in Title Defense, as he rips up a poster of Little Mac with angered tears in his eyes. Quotes Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream (NES): * "Carmen, my love... I dance so sweet for you!" * "Flamenco strikes back!! Return of Don!!" (World Circuit only) * "Hey! Mr. Referee Mario... I like your hair!" * "I'm a beautiful fighter. I have such a style!" * "People like my hair. Don't mess my hair." Punch-Out!! (Wii): * "¡Ahí esta!", meaning "There it is!" (Title Defense, after hitting Mac) * "Aquí!" meaning "Here!" (Title Defense jab) * "Anda, anda", meaning "Come on, come on!" (Taunting for making Mac punch) * "¡Ay mamá! meaning "Oh mama!" (After dodging Don's uppercut) * "Olé", expression when he throws a hook. * "Bien hecho", meaning "Well done." (After dodging Don's hook) * "Bien visto,", meaning "Well seen." (After dodging Don's hook) * "¡Carmen, mi amor!" meaning "Carmen, my love!" (Before throwing his slow uppercut) * "¿Es qué nunca has visto una rosa negra?" meaning "What, Haven't you ever seen a black rose?" (Title Defense intermission) * "¡Espera!", meaning "Wait!" (Before jabbing Mac) * "Fallé," meaning "I failed!" (After dodging Don's uppercut) * "¿Has visto, hombre? ¿Cómo enamoro a las chicas?" meaning "Have you seen, man? How I win the girls' love?" (Contender Intermission) * "¡Me has pillao!" meaning "You got me!" (After dodging Don's hook) * "Me llaman Don, Don Flamenco," meaning "They call me Don, Don Flamenco." (Title Defense Intermission) * "Mira esto," meaning "Look at this!" (Before throwing his rampage uppercut) * "Mira, mira," meaning "Look, look!" (Before throwing his rampage uppercut) * "¿No te parece que huelo *sniff* a victoria?" meaning "Don't you think I smell *sniff* like victory?" (Contender Intermission) * "¡Perfecto!," meaning "Perfect!" (When Mac gets up from the canvas) * "¿Pero cómo...?" meaning "But how...?" (After dodging Don's jab) * "¡Venga, venga! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres más?" meaning "Come on, come on! What's wrong? Want more?" (When Mac gets knocked down) * "¿Será posible?" meaning "Could it be possible?" (After dodging Don's jab) * ¡Toma!, meaning Take this! (Title Defense, after hitting Mac) * "¡Toro!" meaning, "Bull!" (Before throwing fast uppercut) * "Venga, venga," meaning "Come on, come on!" (Taunting for making Mac punch) * "Vamos, vamos," meaning "Lets go, lets go!" (Taunting for making Mac punch) * "¡Venga, ven a por mí!", meaning "Come on, come for me!" (Taunting for making Mac punch) * "¡Uno, dos, tres!," ''meaning "One, two three!" (Before Rose Flurry) * ''"¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!," meaning "One, two, three, four!" (Before Title Defense Rose Flurry) * "¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco!" , meaning "One, two, thee, four, five! (Before Title Defense Rose Flurry) * "Ooh mi Carmen!" meaning "Ooh my Carmen!" (When Don gets knocked down by hooking him) Doc Louis Tips: *''"Hey, Mac baby! Don Flamenco leaves himself open before he throws the uppercut! Take advantage of it, son!"'' *''"The belt's almost yours, son! No one expected you to make it this far, son! Let's give them a big surprise! Knock Flamenco out!"'' *''"Hey, Mac baby. Remind me to pick up some milk after the fight."'' *''"It takes two to Flamenco, baby. Don won't be able to get himself another dance partner after you're done with him."'' *''"Toupee, or not toupee? That is the question."'' *''"You got to keep your feet moving, Mac. Take the lead, then dance away from Flamenco's counter."'' *''"Toe-to-toe, don'tcha-don! Toe-to-toe, with Flamenco! You got it, baby! You got it!"'' *''"Every rose has a thorn, Mac! Be that thorn in Flamenco's side! Be there, baby'' Captain N: The Game Master Don Flamenco appeared in the episode "Videolympic" where you seen him punching a punching bag. Trivia *In Punch Out!! Featuring Mr. Dream, one of Don's quotes are obvious Star Wars referenced (Flamenco strikes back = Empire strikes back and Return of the Don = return of the Jedi) *If you TKO, KO, or RSCH him with a Star Punch in the Wii version, he would stumble about, pull out his rose, smell it, and then fall to the floor, lying in a position similar to that of a body in a coffin, while his rose wilts as if he was "dead". *You can see part of Don's actual hair in the circuit in Contender if you make him look at your pointer. *If you let Don win by KO or TKO in Contender, he will lay a rose on Mac to show there are no hard feelings, as if to say, "Better luck next time." *If you let Don win by KO or TKO in Title Defense, you can see that his rose magically turns from black to red. This makes fans of Punch-Out think that his rose is red as long as Don is champion. *In TD, after you defeat Don Flamenco, you can see him without his toupee trying to get his rose upright unsuccessfully. *It is possible to KO Don Flamenco without knocking off his toupee, but it doesn't have any effect on what his hair was when you see him in the ring again. *It's possible to punch Flamenco's toupee into pieces. Knock him down twice in the first round, get three stars, then wait for him to use his Don's Rose and dodge successfully, then use the triple-star-punch for in insta-KO. (This only works in Title Defense.) *Both the Wii version of Punch Out and the NES version have Don Flamenco as the fighter that can be defeated the fastest. *Don Flamenco has become a nickname for disgraced South Carolina governor Mark Sanford, largely because of the strong resemblance Sanford has to Flamenco and that he committed adultery with a Spanish-speaking woman, a likely reference to Don Flamenco's image as a ladies man in the Wii version. *Interestingly, his montage in Contender mode shows how Mac can knock down Bald Bull later. *Despite what the game says, there are actually 7 star opportunities instead of 6 against his Contender-version. People usually try to get a star by strictly countering the clapping jab, but you can also simply block it and hit him for a star. *It is assumed his beloved Carmen is the woman he gives the rose to in his Contender mode bio. *Like Super Macho Man, Don is seen as very popular with the ladies. However, the audience noticeably like Don more than Super Macho Man. *One of Doc Louis' quotes is a pun on the Shakespeare line, "To be or not to be? That is the question." Doc Louis says, "Toupee or not toupee? That is the question." *It is possible that in the NES version, the line "Flamenco strikes back! Return of Don!" are possible references to the titles of the movies Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. External links * Punch-out KO Don Flamenco in 15 seconds at YouTube * Punch-Out!! Wii - Don Flamenco - 0'17"86 (shunkalor) at YouTube Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! characters